


red nails

by evocates



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/pseuds/evocates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taste like strawberries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	red nails

**Author's Note:**

> For govi20@LJ for her birthday.

He dipped his fingers into the paint. Red, to match his own nails. He lowered his finger and drew a long down from collarbone to nipple, swirling a small circle. The red paint gleamed on dark golden skin, slick under the soft glow of candles. He folded his hand, leaning only his thumb extended, tracing it over thin lips.

“Ya look even worse in makeup than I do.”

Viggo arched his body upwards, his eyes transfixed by Sean’s green eyes, framed by blue eyeshadow. His tongue darted out, licked his lips clean and spit-shiny.

“Mm,” a grin. “Tastes like strawberries.”

_End_


End file.
